


Весна только начинается

by gokuderpules



Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: 1920s, Alternate Universe - Historical, Architects, Art History, M/M, Soviet Union
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-17
Updated: 2017-08-17
Packaged: 2021-03-03 21:13:53
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,500
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24772201
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/gokuderpules/pseuds/gokuderpules
Summary: Советский союз времён НЭПа. Талантливый советский архитектор переживает не лучшие времена и даже не догадывается, что одно случайное письмо с вложенным в него чертежом может кардинально изменить всю его жизнь.
Relationships: Katsuki Yuuri/Victor Nikiforov
Kudos: 18





	Весна только начинается

**Author's Note:**

  * For [AhPuch](https://archiveofourown.org/users/AhPuch/gifts).



> ВХУТЕМАС!AU (смешно звучит, да). Советские двадцатые, авангард, беспредел и строительство нового мира. Сюжет основан на истории авангардного архитектурного движения рационалистов и его противостояния более консервативному Московскому архитектурному обществу во главе с А. В. Щусевым и И. В. Жолтовским.  
> Расшифровка диких раннесоветских сокращений: ВХУТЕМАС - Высшие художественно-технические мастерские, московское художественное училище, колыбель советского авангарда. АСНОВА - Ассоциация новых архитекторов, творческое объединение архитекторов-рационалистов.  
> Условные (не прямые, конечно) прототипы персонажей фанфика: Виктор Никифоров - Николай Ладовский (но графика по стилю ближе к Чернихову, да-да, вертитесь в гробу, Селим Омарович), Юри Катсуки - Георгий Крутиков, Мила Бабичева - Варвара Степанова, Георгий Попович - Павел Филонов. Все остальные персонажи - реальные исторические личности. Гинзбург действительно был главредом журнала "Современная архитектура", Щусев и Жолтовский преподавали в академических мастерских, помимо которых существовали авангардные Объединённые мастерские, скульптор по фамилии Бабичев действительно работал во ВХУТЕМАСе в 1921-1926 годах и Миле, по забавному совпадению, вполне годится в отцы.  
> P. S. Кстати, у Виктора тоже есть реально существовавший однофамилец - московский архитектор А. А. Никифоров, работавший во второй половине XIX века и в рамках этой АУ вполне годящийся Вите в дедушки. Такие дела.

Вдоль по Мясницкой весело звенели пыльные трамваи, на столбах призывно реяли плакаты, приглашавшие посетить то Экспериментальный театр, то выставку Мосэлемента, то какие-то народные гуляния. Люди шли, поглощённые делами, не обращая на красочные вывески никакого внимания, мало кого радовало первое мартовское солнце, робко пробивавшееся сквозь плотные облака. Среди толпы выделялся молодой человек в бежевом коверкотовом пальто, бежавший по улице едва ли не вприпрыжку, прижимая к груди видавший виды кожаный портфель. Он был красив, словно артист с киноэкрана: светлый чуб, голубые глаза, радостная улыбка во все тридцать два — хоть снимай на фотокамеру и печатай в журнале, мол, вот, какие счастливые люди живут в стране победившего коммунизма.

Радость его, правда, к торжеству пролетариата не имела никакого отношения. Его в принципе мало вдохновляли подобные вещи: за годы, прошедшие с Великого Октября, революционный пафос утратил в его глазах былую прелесть. Но он шёл и улыбался, радуясь, как ребёнок, самым простым житейским вещам — таким, как запах первых почек, или солнечные блики на балконах старых домов, или очаровательное личико девушки в протарахтевшем мимо открытом таксомоторе. Она заметила его взгляд, чуть высунулась, весело помахала ему рукой — солнце сверкнуло на её белоснежном манто. Молодой человек с портфелем, улыбаясь, помахал в ответ.

Такси скрылось за поворотом. Проводив его взглядом, молодой человек достал из кармана блестящие точмеховские часы — несколько прохожих даже остановились поглазеть на такую роскошь — и, тихо чертыхнувшись про себя, побежал дальше сломя голову. Остановившись у колонного дома на перекрёстке, он взглянул на часы ещё раз, словно о чём-то задумавшись.

— Гинзбург меня убьёт, — пробормотал он и, тяжело вздохнув, твёрдым шагом направился к дореволюционной дубовой двери, к которой была прибита неброская табличка с надписью «ВХУТЕМАС».

Людей в коридорах, как всегда, было очень много; мастерские ВХУТЕМАСа работали вразнобой, в одних занятия уже заканчивались, а в других, наоборот, только начинались, и студенты спешили кто куда. Молодой человек с портфелем остановился на пороге, вдохнул знакомый запах спиртового лака и древесных опилок, и лишь чей-то случайный толчок под локоть заставил его опомниться. Гинзбург ждал. Он не любил опозданий.

Кабинет зампреда Организации современной архитектуры находился на третьем этаже здания на Мясницкой — большинство мастерских располагалось внизу, поэтому из студентов сюда мало кто заходил. Молодой человек побарабанил пальцами по двери и толкнул её, услышав сухое «входите».

За письменным столом сидел мужчина в сером костюме и роговых очках, немного тучный, немного облысевший, на вид заметно старше своих тридцати пяти.

— Товарищ Никифоров, Вы опоздали, — промолвил он важным голосом, выдававшим в нём эдакого чиновника от архитектуры. Моисей Яковлевич Гинзбург не преподавал в мастерской — лишь изредка читал лекции по какой-нибудь пропедевтике, и то лишь в свободное время, когда он не был занят очередными формальностями. На нём держалась львиная доля бумажной волокиты ВХУТЕМАСа, и все остальные, как бы по-разному ни относились к его проектам, были бесконечно благодарны ему за то, что он взвалил на себя эту ношу, дав остальным возможность свободно преподавать.

— Извиняюсь, забегал к Брикам. — Посетитель достал из портфеля какую-то папку и положил Гинзбургу на стол, прямо поверх многочисленных стопок с документами. — Вот, проект, о котором я говорил.

— Вы настаиваете, чтобы я передал его в редколлегию? Да Вы присаживайтесь, товарищ Никифоров, присаживайтесь, не стойте столбом.

Молодой человек опустился в кресло.

— Настаиваю, — кивнул он. — На мой взгляд, он великолепен.

Гинзбург открыл папку, сосредоточенно рассматривая аккуратные чертежи. Бумага была явно не советская — слишком плотная, слишком белая; он с лёгкой тоской провёл пальцем по краю листа, вспомнив, как Дом текстилей ему приходилось чертить чуть ли не на папиросной. Товарищ Никифоров внимательно смотрел на него, чуть нахмурившись и крепко сцепив под столом вспотевшие от волнения руки.

— Юри Катсуки — это какой-то известный в Японии архитектор, как я понимаю? — наконец спросил Гинзбург после долгого молчания. Никифоров напрягся — за время работы во ВХУТЕМАСе он успел изучить скупые интонации Моисея Яковлевича достаточно хорошо, и сейчас его тон явно ничего радостного не предвещал.

— Нет, — ответил он. — Студент архитектурного отделения Киотского университета. Но он уже на очень хорошем счету, стажировался у Райта и Корбюзье, так что…

— А, ну раз студент… — Гинзбург захлопнул папку, даже не дослушав. — Хорошо, что студент. Авторитетному архитектору было бы сложнее объяснить отказ.

— Отказ?! — вскинулся Никифоров, словно ему только что нанесли личное оскорбление. — По какому праву? Этот проект — лучшее из всего, что я видел за последнее время. Просто взгляните, какой полёт фантазии, какая смелость, и при этом как идеально выверена композиция…

— Товарищ Никифоров, успокойтесь и сядьте, — поспешно произнёс Гинзбург, доставая из верхнего ящика стопку каких-то бумаг. — Проект очень качественный, я ничего не могу сказать, но оттуда, — он выразительно поднял глаза к небу, — идёт запрос на разработки совершенно другого плана. Утилитарность, понимаете, чистая утилитарность. Мы в прошлом номере поддались на Ваши уговоры и опубликовали те два студенческих проекта, и посмотрите на рецензии!

— Рецензии пишут дилетанты, — отмахнулся тот.

— Не спорю. Проблема в том, что эти дилетанты занимают достаточно высокие посты. Если я пропущу это в номер, то достанется и Вам, и мне, и всей редколлегии. Если мы будем и дальше рисковать, мы поставим журнал на грань закрытия, а Вам, как зачинщику, не помогут ни связи, ни былые заслуги. Жолтовский…

— К чёрту Жолтовского!

— Что ж, будет очень жаль, если его мастерская будет получать больше заказов, чем Ваша.

Никифоров едва слышно скрипнул зубами, но тут же беспечно улыбнулся, видимо, не желая показывать Гинзбургу, насколько сильно он раздосадован таким поворотом событий.

— Какая проза, — спокойно ответил он, будто речь шла о чём-то пустяковом. — Товарищ Гинзбург, Вы и сами прекрасно знаете, как Московское архитектурное общество относится к рационалистам. Щусев скорее удавится, чем даст мне или кому-то ещё из АСНОВА хоть сколько-нибудь приличный объект. Вы не испугаете отсутствием заказов человека, у которого их и так практически нет. Тем более, заказов по графике и у меня, и у студентов как раз-таки достаточно, так что не пропадём.

— Вы хотите сказать, что будете настаивать на публикации этого проекта, даже если это поставит под угрозу Вашу карьеру? — Гинзбург удивлённо поднял брови. — Товарищ Никифоров, это же совершенно неразумно!

Никифоров только улыбнулся ещё шире.

— Когда пять лет назад я высказал Жолтовскому всё, что я о нём думаю, и создал свою мастерскую с преферансом и макетным методом проектирования, Вы говорили мне ровно то же самое.

Гинзбург покачал головой:

— Проблема в том, товарищ Никифоров, что в итоге и Ваш несомненный талант, и Ваш преферанс, и Ваш макетный метод проектирования оказались никому не нужны.

***

— Салют, Никифоров! Обедать будешь?

Звонкий девичий голос заставил Виктора обернуться. С дальнего конца стола ему жизнерадостно махала стриженая рыжеволосая девушка; стул рядом с ней был завален какими-то свёртками и скомканными отрезами ткани. Виктор утвердительно кивнул, и девушка совершенно спокойно сбросила со стула весь груз себе под ноги.

— Присаживайтесь на трон, Ваша светлость, — произнесла она, кривляясь, нарочито жеманным голосом, каким в её представлении, наверное, разговаривали знатные дамы в царское время.

Виктор рассмеялся.

— Подожди, дай, моя светлость хоть борща себе нальёт… И да, товарищ Бабичева, это случайно не Вашу курсовую работу Вы так бесцеремонно отправили под стол?

Девушка картинно закатила глаза.

— Хоть за обедом профессора из себя не строй, а, Никифоров! Нет бы поблагодарить, мы с Поповичем это место для тебя с боем отстояли, между прочим!

— Я ценю вашу доброту, — Виктор плюхнулся на стул и пододвинул себе грязно-белую тарелку с борщом. — Что сегодня на второе?

— Рагу, — мрачно отозвался сидевший напротив мужчина лет тридцати на вид, длиннолицый, темноволосый, в туальденоровом рабочем халате, сплошь покрытом пятнами кобальта и охры.

— А из чего?

— А чёрт его знает, это же рагу.

— Звучит многообещающе, — Виктор с энтузиазмом принялся за еду.

Мила Бабичева и Георгий Попович не были его коллегами в прямом смысле этого слова, но — так уж исторически сложилось — всегда традиционно составляли ему компанию за обедом во ВХУТЕМАСовской столовой, занимали для него стул и следили, чтобы первое в ближайшей кастрюле не закончилось до его прихода; одно это уже могло считаться подтверждением самой крепкой и искренней дружбы. Георгий, как и Виктор, держал свою мастерскую, но на художественном факультете, и в той зауми, которую он любовно называл «теорией аналитического искусства», разобраться могли лишь избранные, в число которых ни Мила, ни Виктор не входили. Мила же училась на текстильном и приходилась родной дочерью товарищу Бабичеву, одному из самых влиятельных преподавателей скульптурного факультета, и их отношения могли служить самой наглядной иллюстрацией извечного конфликта отцов и детей. Их взгляды на жизнь и на искусство были диаметрально противоположны, насколько традиционалистом был отец, настолько дочь тянулась к самым радикальным течениям авангарда; хоть Мила и поступила по настоянию отца на текстильный факультет, гораздо больше времени она проводила в Объединённых мастерских у Ладовского и Никифорова, старалась всегда быть в курсе самых передовых достижений архитектурной мысли и работала на семинарах не меньше, чем студенты, изучавшие архитектуру целенаправленно.

— Ты чего так долго? Гинзбург замучил? Допустили проект-то? — спросила Мила, отбрасывая носком туфли куда-то подальше под стол отрез ситца с узором из мелких шестерёнок.

Виктор неопределённо пожал плечами.

— Неужели допустили? Да нет, не может быть, — недоверчиво протянул Попович, даже в кругу художников — а художники, как известно, люди весьма своеобразные — умудрявшийся отличиться своим особо оптимистичным взглядом на жизнь. Мила, исхитрившись, пнула его под столом по лодыжке:

— А ну хватит! Раскисает тут заранее, тоже мне! Конечно, допустили, иначе и быть не может, правда же, Вить?

— Нет, конечно, — беспечно отозвался Виктор, по-прежнему широко улыбаясь, словно эта улыбка маской застыла на его лице. — Гинзбург отказался его принимать к публикации.

Мила уставилась на него с ошарашенным видом.

— Он что… дурак? — медленно произнесла она, будто надеясь, что это на самом деле просто очередная глупая никифоровская шутка, и что от её слов, как по волшебству, всё наладится и проект Юри Катсуки появится в следующем же номере «Современной архитектуры».

Виктор покачал головой.

— Отнюдь. Гинзбург вовсе не дурак, и поэтому не станет тратить на студенческие проекты, да ещё и иностранные, бумагу по пять рублей.

— А я что говорил, — прогундосил Попович, за что удостоился очередного, уже гораздо более ощутимого пинка. Мила шикнула на него и вновь повернулась к Никифорову, и на лице её была написана неподдельная тревога.

— И что теперь?

Виктор пожал плечами:

— Ничего теперь. Не думаю, что Гинзбург как-то даст этому делу ход… Я на днях афишу для Главспирта оформлял, — проговорил он, поспешно меняя тему, — так там были заголовки не хуже, чем в старых добрых «Окнах РОСТА». Мне заплатили двадцать рублей и, по-хорошему, должны были доплатить ещё двадцать. Как неустойку, знаете, за то, что эти строки были у меня перед глазами всё это время.

— Ты их записал? — тут же оживилась Мила.

— Я их запомнил. «Зачем нам чужая текила? У нас есть прекрасный шмурдяк»! Ну как? Уверен, если это развесят на Мясницкой, весь ВХУТЕМАС тут же побежит покупать «рыковку» и прочую спиртную гадость отечественного производства.

— Что ты теперь напишешь Юри, а, эксперт по советскому алкоголю? — ворчливо перебил его Попович, и это был прямой удар по самому больному. С лица Виктора сошла привычная улыбка, и теперь он казался совершенно другим — уставшим и потерянным.

— Не знаю, — тихо сказал он, уставившись в тарелку с недоеденным борщом. — Я подумаю. Такие вопросы за пару минут не решаются.

— Жор, не дави человеку на больное, — вступилась за него Мила, слегка потрепав по светлым волосам.

— Я не Жора, сколько раз уже повторять?! — тут же оскорблённо вскинулся Попович. — Я Георгий, Ге-ор-гий, точка!..

— Хорошо, Жорик, — отозвалась Мила и, пока Попович возмущённо пыхтел на другом конце стола, пододвинула стул поближе к Виктору и по-дружески обняла его за плечи.

— Ты обязательно что-нибудь придумаешь, — сказала она успокаивающим тоном. — В крайнем случае, можно опубликовать этот проект в «Вестнике АСНОВА» и сказать Юри, что этот журнал не менее значим в советских архитектурных кругах. Или что ты их в прошлом письме перепутал…

— Ни в коем случае, — отрезал Виктор. — Я не могу ему соврать.

— И что, будешь продолжать биться головой об стену? А смысл? — пробурчал Попович, накладывая себе рагу.

— Юри ждёт. Я ему обещал, значит, я обязан, — упрямо повторил Виктор, всё больше хмурясь.  
Мила и Георгий переглянулись.

— У тебя есть хоть какие-то мысли на этот счёт? — встревоженно спросила Мила, опасливо озираясь по сторонам — все были заняты обсуждением своих насущных студенческих дел, и вроде бы в поле зрения не было никого, кто мог бы подслушать их разговор и использовать его Виктору во вред.

Виктор рассеянно поковырял вилкой вязкое коричневое месиво — Георгий был абсолютно прав, разобрать, что туда положили, представлялось возможным только в лабораторных условиях.

— Есть, — наконец изрёк он после долгих размышлений. — Я пойду ва-банк.

— А конкретнее? — уточнила Мила, вновь переглянувшись с Поповичем; оба, похоже, окончательно перестали что-либо понимать.

Виктор откинулся на спинку стула и поднял голову к потолку, неровно побеленному поверх старых, ещё чуть ли не дореволюционных трещин.

— Я организую дебаты. Как тогда, в двадцать первом, когда я публично разнёс Жолтовского и весь его академический метод. В оппоненты приглашу кого-нибудь из МАО, буду толкать речи о соотношении утилитарности и фантазии, рационального и чувственного — вы же знаете, что-что, а это я умею, — а проект Юри представлю им в качестве примера того, какой, на мой взгляд, и должна быть современная архитектура. О таком событии просто обязаны будут написать в журнале, а значит, и о проекте Юри хоть пару слов, но должны будут сказать…

— Если ты выиграешь, что крайне маловероятно, — тут же охладил его пыл Попович, и Мила на этот раз даже не дала ему пинка. Пожалуй, впервые за всё время их знакомства она целиком и полностью разделяла его скепсис.

— Ты уверен, что это хорошая идея? — спросила она с беспокойством. — Может, всё-таки не стоит? Или хотя бы взять в оппоненты кого-то из конструктивистов, Веснина там, или того же Гинзбурга, наконец? Из того, что я слышала о МАО, связываться с ними — себе дороже…

— Так в этом и смысл, чтобы оппонент был именно оттуда! — горячо воскликнул Виктор, едва не опрокинув широким взмахом руки стакан с компотом. — Если бы не эти традиционалисты из МАО, для которых предписания партии заменили творческую мысль, проект допустили бы до публикации! Может быть, он и стал бы предметом дискуссии, но он по крайней мере был бы опубликован, о нём бы узнали, имя Юри Катсуки было бы у всех на слуху! Разве справедливо задвигать талант такого масштаба? Он уже сейчас превзошёл знаменитого Ле Корбюзье, а ведь ему всего двадцать четыре!

Георгий покачал головой.

— Без шансов, — заявил он, собирая в аккуратную стопку тарелки. — Вот скажи, зачем тебе всё это? Преподавал бы у себя в мастерской, по-своему, но тихо, никто бы тебя не трогал — но нет, тебе обязательно нужно о себе заявить, чтобы все знали, какой ты со всех сторон передовой и прекрасный, и какой у тебя замечательный протеже по переписке! Не нарывался бы на неприятности, опубликовал бы проект тихонько в «Вестнике», и никаких проблем! Юри всё равно ничего не узнает, и ты ничего не потеряешь.

Виктор вдруг улыбнулся.

— Георгий, — тихо сказал он, глядя Поповичу прямо в глаза, — послушай, с тобой бывало когда-нибудь такое, когда ты совершенно разочарован в жизни, никаких идей, никакого желания работать — и вдруг одна какая-то случайность возвращает тебе силы жить? Со мной произошло именно это, когда я впервые получил от Юри письмо с чертежом. И он прислал мне этот шедевр с просьбой о конструктивной критике, многократно извинялся… Жор, это как если бы тебе из Италии с извинениями прислали покритиковать «Мону Лизу».

— «Мону Лизу»! — презрительно фыркнул Попович. — Это архаичное…

— Не суть. Ты понял, что я имел в виду. Нет, ребята, — Виктор вновь устремил глаза к потолку, где вдоль трещин весело мелькал отскочивший от люстры солнечный зайчик, — я обязан отстоять этот проект и добиться его публикации именно в «Современной архитектуре», потому что это единственный наш журнал, который выписывают даже во Франции и Америке. Юри Катсуки вернул мне вдохновение и желание работать, и помочь ему всеми доступными мне способами с продвижением в карьере — это самое меньшее, что я могу сделать для него в качестве благодарности.

***

Письменный стол был завален свёрнутыми в рулоны чертежами на тонкой серой бумаге, в углу поблескивали пустые бутылки — та небольшая часть продукции Главспирта, которую Виктор мог себе позволить на вырученную с оформления плакатов двадцатку. Сам он лежал на скрипучей узкой кровати, держа на просвет под лампочкой лист из газеты «Правда», и аккуратно вырезал из этого листа звёзды, полумесяцы и аксонометрию проекта рабочего клуба в Бибирево. Другого обращения эта страница, на которой ещё можно было прочитать: «Никифоров… вместо того, чтобы готовить хороших, дельных молодых специалистов для строительства, занимается фантазиями… поддерживает иностранных студентов, мыслящих упадочными буржуазными категориями искусства ради искусства…» — не заслуживала.

Рядом, на грубой квадратной тумбе, лежала злосчастная папка с надписью «Общественные бани в Хасетсу» на двух языках — японском и французском; на французском же были написаны и письма, которые Виктор бережно хранил. Сам он французский знал с детства (спасибо старорежимному воспитанию), Юри же выучил этот язык, когда стажировался у Ле Корбюзье. Он рассказывал об этой стажировке в своём первом письме, рассказывал, как присутствовал в прошлом году при открытии павильона «Эспри Нуво» на парижской Международной выставке, как, заинтересовавшись, зашёл в советский павильон, стоявший неподалёку — и, наткнувшись на стенд с графикой и макетами Никифорова, провёл там часа три, не в силах оторваться. Юри писал просто и безыскусно, с каким-то тихим, смиренным уважением, на которое, наверное, способны только японцы, потому что Никифоров не видел ничего подобного ни у соотечественников, ни у западных коллег. И, когда Виктор прислал ему ответное письмо, полное восторженных воплей, обещаний восславить Юри Катсуки в веках, настойчивых приглашений в Москву на пару недель и не менее настойчивых попыток выклянчить фотокарточку, Юри ответил ему с той же робостью, которую Виктор находил столь очаровательной — словно не верил, что Виктору на самом деле нравится его работа, что это не розыгрыш и не сон.

Переписка, которая начиналась, как сказка наяву, обернулась крахом — и вина за это лежала на Викторе, и только на нём. Если бы он не упрямился, пытаясь любыми средствами добиться этой несчастной публикации, может быть, ничего плохого и не случилось бы. Не было бы этих уничижительных слов в адрес проекта Юри, которые вслед за товарищем Левочским — даже не архитектором, а главой профсоюза строительных рабочих — радостно повторяли на все лады члены МАО. Не было бы разгрома, который и справедливым-то назвать было сложно — за Виктора вступились даже конструктивисты, братья Веснины и Илья Голосов, с которыми он обычно дискутировал, но оппонентом был сам Щусев, который, пользуясь должностью главы МАО, пригласил на дебаты партийных функционеров, и результат был предрешён. Не было бы этой проклятой анонимной статьи в «Правде», поносившей на чём свет стоит и Виктора, и Юри, и сам проект…

Наконец, Виктору надоело резать. Остатки газеты он просто порвал в мелкие клочки и, рывком поднявшись с кровати, ссыпал в урну, будто тем самым хотел уничтожить даже память о прочитанном. Голова адски трещала — всё-таки Виктор сильно перебрал со спиртным, и это было не какое-нибудь дореволюционное вино, чтобы такая доза могла пройти бесследно. Нашарив в кипе бумаг чистый, не изрисованный случайно архитектурными набросками листок, он обмакнул перо авторучки в чернильницу и начал писать, практически не останавливаясь и ничего не исправляя, будто уже зная, как стыдно будет перечитывать это потом.

«…Милый Юри, я не знаю, что будет дальше. Я видел, какими глазами они смотрели на меня, на твой проект, на собравшихся архитекторов и студентов, и мне становилось страшно. Их глаза были _пустыми_. Им ничего не надо, им не надо ни в чём разбираться; у них есть установка, сформулированная кем-то вышестоящим, и дальше этой установки они смотреть не хотят. Может, и могут, но не хотят. Действительно, зачем им? Какая им разница, что их речи освистали студенты и даже некоторые из преподавателей? Я видел, как своими глазами „Долой!“ кричал Саша Веснин, но партийные не обращали на это никакого внимания. Какая им разница? У них есть власть, за ними последнее слово. Это нелепость, но так оно и есть — последнее слово остаётся за людьми, которые в архитектуре смыслят меньше всех присутствующих в зале.

В последнее время, когда я слышу Интернационал, я начинаю думать. „Кто был ничем, тот станет всем“, говорится там; и я смотрю на эти лица, окружающие меня, на всех этих партийных бюрократов, которые, ни в чём не разбираясь, рекомендуют, приказывают, диктуют — и они во всём главные, и только попробуй пойди против! Ведь эти люди — как есть ничтожества, которые поднялись только благодаря революции, не будь её, они и остались бы никем. Мы, архитекторы, по крайней мере умеем главное — проектировать здания, и мы не пропали бы и при царе, на мастерство и умение всегда найдётся спрос. А эти люди так и остались бы в грязи, откуда их подняла революция; они оказались в нужном месте в нужное время, и в этом вся их заслуга. И, знаешь, я как-то поневоле начинаю склоняться к крамольным мыслям о том, что революция и не нужна была вовсе, что все эти бедные люди, погибшие в войну, отдали жизни зря. Прекрасного нового мира не получилось, как бы мы ни пытались его строить, разве что одни подлецы сменились другими, и теперь это новое поколение подлецов снова пытается ограничить нашу свободу, загнать нас в какие-то рамки. Я не знаю, к чему всё идёт, но, боюсь, у нас осталось лет пять, не больше. Потому что потом всё только усилится, нас стиснут в этих рамках так, что мы не сможем дышать, и заставят строить безликие коробки и казённые бараки. И пока у нас есть эти пять лет, надо напрячься и успеть создать лучшее, на что мы способны, чтобы у потомков осталась хоть какая-то память о нас и нашем времени…

Прости, что я пишу тебе об этом. Просто так получилось, что буквально за пару писем ты стал, пожалуй, единственным, кому я могу всё это доверить. Ты даже не представляешь, насколько важным для меня стал твой проект, твои письма… ты сам. Наверное, именно поэтому мне так больно из-за того, что я не смог выполнить своё обещание и принёс тебе в наших кругах разве что дурную славу. Ты заслуживаешь гораздо большего, чем дурацкая статья в „Правде“. Пожалуй, нам стоит прекратить переписку, потому что вряд ли я смогу тебе ещё чем-нибудь помочь, но я всей душой желаю, чтобы твоя будущая карьера сложилась удачно. Иначе и быть не может, мир будет ужасно несправедливым местом, если позволит такому таланту пропасть. Будь смелым, придумай летающий город или город на поверхности Марса, и не бойся прослыть Жюлем Верном от архитектуры, потому что это тоже здорово, такой титул тоже ещё надо заслужить. Может быть, ты обо мне ещё услышишь хотя бы раз, и я буду следить за радиопередачами и газетами, чтобы однажды встретить в новостях твоё имя — не сомневаюсь, что это произойдёт достаточно скоро.

Прощай».

Фраза «Я люблю тебя» случайно выскочила из-под пера прежде, чем Виктор успел сообразить, что он только что написал; он жирно замазал её чернилами и потёр промокашкой сверху, для верности. Не стоит. Не надо глупых признаний. Как говорится, уходя — уходи.

Виктор сложил лист вчетверо, сложил его за пазуху и вышел из дома, чуть пошатываясь. Здание Главпочтамта располагалось здесь же, на Мясницкой, от общежитий ВХУТЕМАСа буквально в двух шагах, и заблудиться здесь он не смог бы даже на пьяную голову. Дворник лениво подметал окурки на крыльце, напевая что-то себе под нос, и в темноте мартовского вечера было не разглядеть, висел ли замок на тяжёлой деревянной двери.

— Эй, любезный, — окликнул дворника Виктор, — не подскажешь, почта сейчас работает?

Дворник, отвлекшись, смерил Виктора настолько презрительным взглядом, что тот невольно почувствовал себя нашкодившим мальчишкой, каким он был пятнадцать лет назад.

— Закрыто до понедельника, — ответил он тем хамским тоном, на который способны только пролетарии. — Ходят тут студенты пьяные, вхутемасы-х.масы, творческие, бл… люди, сил моих нет…

Виктор подошёл к нему и протянул письмо.

— Держи тогда. Сожги, когда будешь горелку растапливать.

Дворник недоверчиво посмотрел на него, но письмо взял — видимо, топить ему было действительно нечем. Виктор горько усмехнулся и, поддавшись внезапному порыву, нашарил в кармане четвертак.

— Это тоже тебе, — он сунул монету дворнику в ладонь и, развернувшись, побрёл обратно по едва освещённой фонарями улице.

Дворник, задумавшись, долго смотрел ему вслед.

***

Виктор не знал, откуда на Тверской взялись певчие птицы. Наверное, ему просто казалось, что он слышит в уличном шуме весенний птичий перезвон. День выдался неожиданно ясным, и семинары закончились в самое подходящее время для прогулок, так что можно было сколько угодно бродить по Москве и наслаждаться маем — единственным более-менее тёплым месяцем весны. Виктор этим и занимался — от Мясницкой до Тверской он прошёл пешком, хотя, пожалуй, причиной тому был не прекрасный майский день, а нежелание ждать трамвая.  
Мила сказала, что на Пушкинской площади в шестнадцать ноль-ноль его будут ждать. И что это сюрприз. Больше она ничего толкового по этому поводу не говорила. Что ж, сюрпризы Виктор любил. Если они были приятными, конечно.

Юри он за два месяца так и не написал — не смог отважиться; впрочем, Юри и сам не подал о себе ни единой весточки. Всё как-то прекратилось само собой, будто и не было никогда этой злосчастной переписки, разве что теперь Жолтовский, кривя губы в ехидной усмешке, при каждом удобном случае напоминал Виктору о его «фиаско с японским студентом». Виктор старался не обращать внимания на постоянные попытки его поддеть — у него было множество гораздо более важных дел. Каким-то чудом, не иначе, ему удалось победить в очередном конкурсе с кучей членов МАО в жюри, и теперь ему предстояло — в кои-то веки! — воплотить в реальность все свои идеи в проекте самого настоящего дома-коммуны. Студенты же под конец мая «обрадовали» его огромным количеством курсовых и дипломных работ, с которыми он теперь просто не знал, что делать — интересными были все, как на подбор. И… иногда во время проверки ему казалось, что практически в каждой из студенческих работ он словно чувствовал частичку Юри Катсуки. Может быть, дебаты и не увенчались успехом, но определённая польза от них точно была.

Виктор вышел наконец к Пушкинской площади, многолюдной, как всегда. Люди кучковались возле памятника, толпились у рекламных столбов и фонарей, рассаживались большими компаниями на лавочках, сновали по площади то туда, то сюда. Виктор напряжённо вглядывался в толпу, не представляя, как в такой толпе можно отыскать нужного человека, не зная даже близко, кто это и как он выглядит. Пожалуй, нужно было посоветовать Миле назначить местом встречи какой-нибудь безлюдный пустырь за церковью — там-то уж точно никто посторонний не очутился бы, только свои…

— _Vikutoru… Nikiforovu?.._  
Виктор резко обернулся, едва услышав чей-то тихий, приятный голос, почти до неузнаваемости исковеркавший его имя. Обернулся — и…

Наверное, за ту минуту, что Виктор смотрел на него во все глаза, не в силах пошевелиться, Юри Катсуки успел составить себе совершенно превратное представление о его манерах, реакциях и размере головного мозга. Виктор же был потрясён, оглушён, ослеплён — всё сразу, вместе и в квадрате. Он слишком живо помнил того очаровательного японского юношу с фотокарточки, которую он хранил у себя в нагрудном кармане до сих пор; но ни одна фотокарточка не могла передать теплый блеск чуть близоруких карих глаз, трепет тёмных ресниц, дрогнувшие в смущённой полуулыбке губы…

— Юри, — наконец, выдавил он из себя на французском непривычно сиплым голосом, — откуда… Какими судьбами?..

Юри густо покраснел, и Виктор понял, что потерял голову. Окончательно и бесповоротно.

— Меня пригласил в Москву на стажировку товарищ Бабичев, — произнёс он тоже на французском, с едва заметным акцентом, казавшимся Виктору музыкой сфер. И почему он раньше не знал, что самые красивые на свете люди — это те, которые «л» произносят как «р»?

Какое досадное упущение...

Он смотрел на Юри и не мог оторваться, страстно желал обнять его, прижать к своей груди — и боялся резкими движениями всё разрушить, боялся, что чудо рассеется, как мираж, едва пробьёт двенадцать ночи, или чары исчезнут, если он осмелится проявлять свои чувства слишком открыто. В реальность происходящего просто не верилось, ну не могло быть такого на самом деле, чтобы в момент полного отчаяния все его самые сокровенные мечты вдруг разом сбылись. Но Юри не исчезал, он был здесь, живой, тёплый — Виктор и сам не помнил, когда успел взять его за руку, но пальцы Юри были тёплые и чуть подрагивали у Виктора в руке, — и красивый, невозможно красивый, в миллион раз лучше, чем на любой фотокарточке.

И кто сказал, что творческий путь Виктора Никифорова близок к своему завершению? Кто сказал, что ему уже не суждено быть счастливым? Кто сказал, что девятнадцатое мая — это конец весны?

Виктор осторожно, словно величайшую драгоценность в мире, поднёс его руку к своим губам.

— Хочешь, — тихо спросил он, глядя на Юри безнадёжно влюблёнными глазами, — я покажу тебе старую Москву?..


End file.
